


Songbird Vs RattleSnake

by WriterofStories010



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Song fic, hadestown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofStories010/pseuds/WriterofStories010
Summary: Artemis is debating whether or not she is going to accept one last mission from Nightwing even though she's retired. Songfic based of the song When the Chips are Down from Hadestown.





	Songbird Vs RattleSnake

Songbird vs Rattle Snake.

 

“What is it?” Artemis asked Nightwing as she looked down at the piece of paper that had been handed to her alongside the bow.

_Now Artemis was a young girl who hungered for the hero life once more. ._

“An undercover assignment that only you can perform.” Nightwing responded as he turned around and began to walk away. One final assignment and perhaps she can be a hero for a little bit. Sure she and Wally promised to give up the hero gig but he had no trouble going back to wearing the yellow and red suit. Perhaps this was what she needed to finally let go of being a hero and live a normal life with Wally. One more mission.

_And Nightwing gave her a choice to make.  One final assignment._

            As Artemis walked back to campus she began to think of the Pros and Cons of the situation. She was in her sophomore year of college. She had classes to attend to. She had a dog who would miss her. She was renting a house with Wally. She was trying to live a normal life with Wally. Wally….Who had recently gone back to the red and yellow costume he swore he wouldn’t wear again.  The more she thought of the situation the more she wanted to talk to someone else but didn’t know who to call. Artemis decided to escape her thoughts for a moment and began to play music.

_Life ain’t easy, life ain’t fair_

_A girl’s gotta fight for a rightful share_

_What you gonna do when the chips are down_

_Now that the chips are down_

_What you gonna do when the chips are down_

_Now that the chips are down_

            Artemis paused as she thought Jade and her father walking besides her. Telling her to take the mission. She was never normal her mother was an ex-con. Her sister was an assassin for the Shadows and her father was a hitman for hire. She herself was an ex-hero. So what if Wally wanted to be normal. If she didn’t grow up normal how can she expect her adult self to be normal?

_Help yourself, to hell with the rest_

_Even the one who loves you best_

_What you gonna do when the chips are down_

_Now that the chips are down_

_What you gonna do when the chips are down_

_Now that the chips are down_

Wally was not going to end their relationship just because she accepted the mission. But it did mean that she might have to spend a long time away from him. Perhaps if she was away long enough he’ll start to wonder if they should be together.

_Oh, my aching heart_

            No he had no right to complain. He wore the red and yellow suit first. But he was the one who had convinced her to live a normal life. A life where her past wouldn’t cause others to doubt her when they discover exactly who here parents were.

_What you gonna do when the chips are down?_

_Now that the chips are down_

            It wouldn’t be the last mission she would go on. Her father had made her go on countless missions before she even met them at 15. As much as she wanted to, perhaps she wouldn’t be able to leave the hero life.

_Take if you can, give if you must_

_Ain’t nobody but yourself to trust_

_What you gonna do when the chips are down?_

_Now that the chips are down_

_What you gonna do when the chips are down?_

_Now that the chips are down_

            Besides Dick did say he needed her specifically for this mission. Her not Wally, not the hero with superpowers. The other normal human being on the original team who had made a name for herself with her bow and her stubborn nature. Perhaps it was the recognition she was seeking. While she was happy with Wally she wasn’t satisfied with life.

_Aim for the heart, shoot to kill_

_If you don’t do it then the other one will_

_What you gonna do when the chips are down?_

_Now that the chips are down_

_What you gonna do when the chips are down?_

_Now that the chips are down_

            Besides the world always needed more needed more heroes. And she was one of the best members of the team. If Nightwing needed her for her set of skills it was going to be a complicated mission. Ever since she revealed who her parents were she was more willing to show the Original Team exactly what the rest of her skill set was. There was also the situation with the league being off world due to the incident 5 years ago and the missing 16 hours. If she didn’t step up to the plate a death like Tula’s might occur with a less seasoned hero and she didn’t want that to occur.

_And the first shall be first_

_And the last shall be last_

_Cast your eyes to heaven_

_You get a knife in the back_

_Nobody’s righteous_

_Nobody’s proud_

_Nobody’s innocent_

_Now that the chips are down_

            There was one more reason why Artemis had to take the mission. While she loved her simple life with Wally she missed the adrenalin of being a hero. She missed the risks. The rush of each choice made.

_Now that the_

_Now that the_

_Now that the_

_Now that the_

_Now that the chips are down_

            Artemis stopped the music and looked at her contact list. Her finger hovered above the name Nightwing. She took a deep breath before she pressed the call button and lifted it to her ear. “Hey Nightwing. It’s Artemis. I’m in. When do we start?”


End file.
